Cristina Yang
675px - "Ich bin verheiratet mit der Kardio"- -"Ich bin eine Herzchirurg-Hure" - Cristina Yang ist eine Assistenzärztin im Seattle Grace Hospital. Kindheit und Studium Cristina Yang wurde in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, geboren und wuchs auch dort auf. Sie hat koreanische Vorfahren. Cristinas Mutter, Helen, heiratete Cristinas Stiefvater, Dr. Saul Rubenstein, einen Kieferchirurgen, drei Jahre nach Cristinas Geburt. Als sie neun Jahre alt war starb ihr leiblicher Vater bei einem Autounfall, Cristina versuchte die Blutung ihres Vaters zu stoppen indem sie mit den Händen fest auf die Brustwunde drückte bis Rettung kam. Sie behauptet, dass das der Grund ist warum sie Ärztin geworden ist, was natürlich auch stimmt Cristina ist Absolventin der Beverly Hills High School und dem Smith Collage in Northampton, Massachusetts. Sie studierte an der renomierten Stanford University, in Kalifornien, Medizin und Biochemie. Cristina verfasste ihre Doktorarbeit an der Berkeley. Charakter Cristina sucht ständig neue Herausforderungen und ist eine sehr ehrgeizige und OP-süchtige Ärztin. Sie möchte in möglichst kurzer Zeit so viele Erfahrungen wie möglich sammeln und schreckt dabei auch nicht zurück, ihren Vorgesetzten so lange zuzusetzen, bis sie die gewünschte Operation bekommt. Für sie scheint immer nur die nächste interessante Operation zu zählen, und nicht der Mensch dahinter. Dadurch wirkt sie oft arrogant und skrupellos. Liebesleben und Karriere Cristina gehört genauso wie Meredith, George, Izzie und Alex in die Gruppe von Assistenzärzten, die Dr. Miranda Bailey zugeteilt wurde. Sie fügt sich schnell in den harten Arbeitsalltag ein und freundet sich gleich mit Meredith an, die sie als ihre Ansprechpartnerin ansieht, an die sie sich bei Notfällen wenden kann. Allerdings lässt sie auch oft durchblicken, dass sie etwas neidisch auf Meredith ist, da sie glaubt, dass Meredith dank ihrer berühmten Mutter, Ellis Grey, einige Vorzüge genießt und es generell leichter hätte. Als sie mitbekommt, dass Meredith eine Affäre mit dem Oberarzt Dr. Derek Shepherd hat, fühlt sie sich in ihrer Meinung bestätigt. Doch auch Cristina und Dr. Preston Burke, der Leiter der Herzchirurgie, kommen sich immer näher, und so beginnt auch sie eine Affäre mit ihrem Chef. Als ihr Burke schließlich einen Heiratsantrag macht, nimmt sie diesen an, fühlt sich jedoch nicht wohl in der Rolle als Braut. Sie hasst die Zeremonien und Traditionen, die ihr aufgezwungen werden, so dass auch Burke kurz vor dem Beginn der Trauung erkennt, dass einge gemeinsame Beziehung keine Zukunft hat. Schlussendlich trennen sich Cristina und Burke.thumb|Christina an ihren Hochzeitstag mit Burke Nach der geplatzten Hochzeit verlässt Burke das Seattle Grace Hospital, und so wird folgedessen eine neue Leiterin für die Herzchirurgie eingestellt, Dr. Erica Hahn. Erica hält nicht viel von Cristina und so werden ihre Karriereambitionen stark gebremst. Erica macht Cristina das Leben schwer. Auch ihr brachliegendes Liebesleben macht Cristina seit Burkes Weggang zu schaffen. Sie gewinnt mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass es keine echten Männer mehr in ihrer Nähe gibt, doch dann tritt Dr. Owen Hunt in ihr Leben. Sie ist beeindruckt durch seine unkonventionellen Methoden und seiner rauen Schale. Sie sprach mit ihm über den Autounfall ihres Vaters, und wie sie nach dem Unfall ihre Hände auf die blutende Brust ihres Vaters gedrückt hat und spürte, wie sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Nach einigen auf und abs in ihrer Beziehung heiratet sie ihn dann in der 7. Staffel. Cristina stimmt es nicht traurig, als Erica Hahn das Seattle Grace wieder verlässt. Durch Zufall findet Cristina heraus, dass im Keller des Krankenhauses die Anfängerärzte Operationstechniken an sich selbst üben. Cristina fordert sie jedoch nur auf es zu unterlassen, und entschließt sich die Sache nicht ans Licht zu bringen. Bei einer der heimlichen Keller-OP's kommt Sadie Harris beinahe um ihr Leben. Als Lexie Grey, Merediths Halbschwester, im Übereifer verrät, dass Cristina von dem geheimen Tun der Jungärzte wusste, distanziert sich die geschockte Meredith vor Dr. Webber von Cristina, was die ehemals besten Freundinnen entzweit. Sie reden eine ganze Weile nicht miteinander und als Derek sie fragt ihm bei den Vorbereitungen seines Heiratsantrags an Meredith zu helfen lehnt sie ab. Als Meredith jedoch nach ihrer Anwesenheit bei der Hinrichtung von William Dunn schwer angeschlagen war, springt Cristina über ihren Schatten und tröstet Meredith. Die beiden werden wieder beste Freundinnen. Izzie, die von ihrer schweren Krankheit erfährt, weihte zunächst Cristina ein, da sie sich sicher ist, dass sie am besten damit umgehen kann. Cristina macht sich tatsächlich schnell daran, Behandlungspläne für Izzie zu erstellen und Termine mit Spezialisten auszumachen, doch Izzie zeigt zunächst keine oder nur wenig Bereitschaft um ihr Leben zu kämpfen. Da Cristina nicht tatenlos zusehen möchte, wie Izzie in ihrem Armen stirbt, weiht sie Alex und Dr. Bailey ein. Schlussendlich ist Izzie Cristina sehr dankbar, dass sie diese schwere Aufgabe für sie übernommen hatte, Izzies schlimmen Zustand öffentlich kund zu geben. Später bestimmt Izzie Cristina zu ihrer Brautjungfer bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Alex. Owen war früher Militärarzt im Irak, was Cristinas Beziehung mit ihm schwer belastet. Später findet Cristina heraus, dass Owen mit einer Frau namens Beth verlobt war und die Beziehung per Mail beendet hat. Seit er aus dem Irak zurückgekehrt ist und in Seattle arbeitet, hat Owen weder Beth noch seine Mutter darüber informiert. Er gesteht Cristina, dass er es nicht erträgt, wie ihn all seine Bekannten ansehen, seit er im Krieg war und sich deshalb bei Cristina wohler fühlt. Owen hat oft schwere Alpträume was Cristina schwer überfordert. Als Owen Cristina im Schlaf würgt und beinahe umbringt, trennt sie sich von ihm, da sie nicht mehr neben ihm schlafen will und auch nicht kann. Da Owen später in Behandlung ist, bittet er Cristina ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie ihn wiklich liebt und ist bereit es noch einmal zu versuchen. In Staffel 7 heiraten Cristina und Owen. Sie kaufen sich später eine gemeinsame Wohnung. Als sie am Ende der 7.Staffel merkt, dass sie schwanger ist und Owen sagt, dass sie abtreiben wird, führt das zunächst zu einem großen Konflikt, da er sehr gerne ein Baby von ihr haben will. Als er aber dann merkt, wie sehr sie das belastet, versichert er ihr seine volle Unterstützung, egal welche Entscheidung sie trifft. Nachdem Cristina abgetrieben hat, reden sie und Owen nicht darüber. Im Laufe der Staffel 8 vermutet Cristina, dass Owen sie betrügt, da er oft spät oder gar nicht nach Hause kommt. Sie verdächtigt eine Krankenschwester mit Owen eine Affäre zu haben, was sich aber als Falsch heraustellt, da diese schon vergeben ist. Dennoch gibt Owen später zu, sie betrogen zu haben. Die beiden bleiben daraufhin einen Tag zu Hause und diskutieren darüber. Trivia * Cristina war die erste die Derek "McDreamy" nannte. * Bei Cristinas Operation wegen der Eileiterschwangerschaft wurde gesagt, dass sie 28 ist. * Ihre Blutgruppe ist AB+ * Christina ist Legasthenikerin und schaffte es trotzdem ohne Probleme durchs College. * Sie ist Jüdin. * Sie spricht sehr gut Französisch. * Als sie mit einem Drink verglichen wurde, nannte Mark sie einen billigen Wein. Derek nennt sie Single Malt Scotch wobei Owen ihm später zustimmt. * Ihr Koreanischer Name ist Mi-Joo Oh. * Cristina gewann die erste Solo-OP, durfte sie jedoch nicht durchführen. Es war das erste Mal, dass alle Oberärzte denselben Assistenzarzt gewählt haben. * Trinkt lieber den Kaffee aus dem Wagen vor dem Krankenhaus, als den aus der Cafeteria. * Ihre Fähigkeiten im kochen sind sehr fragwürdig. * Hat zwei Ohrringe an ihrem rechten Ohr, aber nur eins auf der linken Seite. * Sie und Owen haben kurz nach dem Amoklauf geheiratet und sich später scheiden lassen. * Ihr Vater starb als sie noch klein war bei einem Autounfall. Sie musste zusehen wie ihr Vater vor ihr verblutete. Von da an wollte sie Chirurgin werden. * Sie hat einen Onkel, der an Lungenkrebs gestorben ist. * Sie ist die Patentante von Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, Zola Grey Shepherd und Bailey Grey Shepherd. * Als sie Derek während des Amoklaufs operiert hat, wollte Jackson ein Gebet sprechen, doch Cristina sagte, ein Gebet sei jetzt völlig nutzlos. Stattdessen sagte sie Dereks Spruch "Ein wunderschöner Tag um Leben zu retten". * Zog im Staffelfinale der 7. Staffel zu Meredith, da sie sich von Owen trennte. * Sie wohnt ab Staffel 9 mit Alex in Merediths altem Haus, obwohl Alex eigentlich keine Mitbewohner wollte. * Will sich die Namen ihrer Anfänger nicht merken. In Staffel 4 gibt sie ihnen Nummern (1, 2, 3 und 4), in Staffel 9 benennt sie sie nach den 7 Zwergen. * Cristina verlässt das Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital nach der 10 Staffel. * Die Großeltern ihres Stiefvaters starben in Auschwitz. * Lexie war eine ihrer Anfänger und trug die Nummer 3. Galerie iTunes 2012-02-15 21-01-17-48.jpg|Der Anfang von Christina und Burke iTunes 2012-02-15 21-04-43-59.jpg|Christina schläft mit Burke iTunes 2012-02-15 21-02-44-35.jpg|Christina merkt das sie von Burke schwanger ist 3x01 8.jpg|Christina bei der Willkommensfeier der neuen Anfänger 3x01 7.jpg|Christina zu Hause iTunes 2012-02-15 21-23-23-34.jpg|Christina als alte Oma iTunes 2012-02-19 10-58-11-19.jpg|Christina operiert ein Hühnchen ITunes 2012-02-19 11-08-00-89.jpg|Christina und Merdith fliehen vor Owen iTunes 2012-02-19 11-11-40-29.jpg|Owen macht Christina einen Antrag ITunes 2012-02-19 11-14-08-02.jpg|Christina und Owen heiraten Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen S1 Kategorie:Personen S2 Kategorie:Personen S3 Kategorie:Personen S4 Kategorie:Personen S5 Kategorie:Mediziner Kategorie:Verheiratet Kategorie:Personen S7 Kategorie:Ausbildung unter Bailey Kategorie:Jahrgang (1) Kategorie:Personen S8 Kategorie:Chirurg Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Verlobt Kategorie:Liiert Kategorie:Liebschaften + Beziehungen Kategorie:Geschieden Kategorie:Oberarzt Kategorie:Kardiologie Kategorie:Personen S10